


Как в сказках

by Anonymous



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На тему мифочелленджа "спящая красавица".





	Как в сказках

— И что теперь?  
Отличный вопрос.  
Надин оглядела спутников. Салливан сосредоточенно жевал кончик сигары, Дрейк расхаживал вдоль плиты с задумчивым видом, и было кристально ясно, что ни тот, ни другой не имеют ни малейшего представления, как на этот вопрос ответить.  
Надин снова посмотрела на Хлою. Белое хрустальное «платье» сомкнулось под самым горлом, спрятав и джинсы, перемазанные в угольной пыли, и пропитанную кровью и потом футболку. Тёмные волосы, рассыпанные по плите и плечам, казались почти чёрными на его фоне. «Белоснежка», — мысленно поддразнила Надин, и Хлоя у неё в голове рассмеялась и больно ткнула Надин локтём в бок. Оттененная «платьем» кожа, да ещё в полумраке, казалась ещё смуглее — почти такой же, как у Надин.  
Хлоя выглядела такой спокойной, такой… безмятежной. Непривычной: обычно она смеялась, хмурилась, иногда — редко — плакала, но чаще всего пылала азартом — и, ввязавшись в новую авантюру, с лукавой улыбкой увлекала Надин за собой.  
Эта Хлоя казалась почти незнакомой. Чужой.  
И чертовски — безумно — красивой.  
Медленно, словно во сне, Надин подняла руку и коснулась её щеки. Кожа под пальцами была нежной, упругой и тёплой.  
У Надин отлегло от сердца: на миг она испугалась, что Хлоя не дышит.  
— Думаю, нам нужен принц.  
Она стремительно обернулась к Дрейку, мимоходом ловя полный скепсиса, но всё же вопросительный взгляд Салливана — зеркальное отражение собственного. Сэма их скепсис, разумеется, не смутил, он только пожал плечами:  
— А кто ещё обычно будит спящих принцесс?  
Надин снова посмотрела на Хлою. Кто ещё?..  
«Другие принцессы?»  
Губы у Хлои тоже были мягкими, тёплыми и упругими. С лёгким привкусом апельсина — Надин провела по ним кончиком языка, чтобы лучше распробовать этот вкус… и, взглянув вверх из-под ресниц, поймала смеющийся взгляд серых глаз.  
Что-то щёлкнуло, Надин отстранилась и успела заметить, как уходит обратно в камень белый хрустальный кокон. Не прошло и секунды, а Хлоя уже сидела на краю своего недавнего ложа, свесив ноги с плиты.  
— Вы достали корону?  
Надин молча приподняла вещмешок.  
— Отлично! — Хлоя соскользнула на каменный пол, подхватила брошенный у опоры рюкзак, потянула Надин за плечо: — Давайте выбираться скорее, — и тихо шепнула в самое ухо: — А с вами, ваше высочество, мы ещё обязательно поговорим.


End file.
